h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis McCartney (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Lewis McCartney from H2O: Just Add Water. Season 1 Lewis6.jpg File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Lewis Hearts Cleo.png File:Cleo And Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Staring.png File:Cleo Playing With Lewis.png File:Miriam's House.png File:Lewis Glasses.png File:Lewis Reading A Book.jpg File:Moon Gazing.png File:Denman And Lewis.jpg File:Lewis And Zane Working Together.jpg File:Happy Couple.jpg File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Lewis Going Fishing.jpg File:Lewis Trips.jpg File:Hydrokinesis in action.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Miriam Frozen.jpg File:Reviving Miriam.jpg File:Lewis Caught A Fish.jpg File:Lewis Fishing.jpg File:Lewis Diving.jpg File:Lewis Meets Denman.jpg File:Mythical Sea Creatures Back Cover.png File:Under Siren's Spell.jpg File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:Lewis OK.jpg File:Lewis And Emma (3).jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Lewis Talking at Moon Pool.jpg File:S01E20.jpg File:Lewis Helping Cleo Alone.jpg File:H2O-Lewis-h2o-just-add-friendships-2477625-1029-684.jpg File:357.jpg File:Bscap067.jpg File:Denman's Laboratory.jpg File:Bscap141.jpg File:Bscap243.jpg File:Bscap352.jpg File:Bscap249.jpg File:Lewis Helping Cleo.jpg File:Bscap414.jpg File:Emma Riding on a Wheelchair.jpg File:Lewis Clinging to Emma's Tail.png File:Don Chatting With Lewis.png File:Sardines.jpg File:Rikki_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Emma_and_Rikki_in_Play-Here.jpg File:Rikki_With_A_Tail_On_The_Bed.jpg File:Byron,_Zane_and_Lewis.jpg File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.png Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg Emma Pouring It on the Ground.jpg Lewis Nap.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Boys_at_the_Juice_Bar_(2).png Byron, Lewis and Zane.jpg Friends at Cleo's House.jpg Boys at the Cafe.jpg Girls and her Lewis at the Cafe.jpg Emma Panics.jpg Clapping.jpg Emma and Lewis.jpg Lewis at Marine Park.jpg Lewis And Linda.jpg Lewis and Friends.jpg Friends.jpg Miriam Return.jpg Lewis and Cleo at the Juice Bar.jpg Cleo and Lewis are Looking at the Web.jpg Lewis Glasses.jpg Lewis and Friends (2).jpg Lewis and Friends (3).jpg Watch (2).jpg Wilfred and Lewis.jpg Lewis Calling.jpg A mermaid tail.jpg Angela Screams.jpg Lewis Talking with Angela and Kim.jpg Lewis and Cleo Holding a Fishing Pole.jpg A cheese sandwich.jpg Lewis_and_Cleo_Spread_the_Butter.jpg Season 2 Lewis MC.jpg Lewis.png ChewisSass.jpg Cleo and Lewis at the Juice Bar.jpg Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg Lewis Flying.jpg Control.png Charlotte's First Day at School.png Girls and her Lewis at the Cafe (2).jpg Bscap038.jpg 24.jpg Lewis Falling.jpg Bscap365.jpg 438.JPG Lewis in the Middle.jpg ChewisCleo.png 263.JPG Karate Lewis.jpg Karate Nate.jpg Mermaids At School.png H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg Cleo With Potion on Face.jpg S02E11.png ChewisInterested.jpg Bscap065.jpg 4522378591a6712114299l.jpg Lewis Talking to Mermaids.png Cleo And Charlotte Kitchen War.jpg Caught by Cleo.jpg H2O Lewis.jpg Cleo Swimming With Lewis.png Cleo And Lewis Catching Fishbait.png Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png Lewis Lending his Blouse.jpg Bscap363.jpg 411.jpg Charlotte Flirting With Lewis.png Charlotte And Lewis On The Beach.jpg Bscap2226.jpg Bscap3223.jpg Emma Have Some Sardines.png Emma Swimming In Sea World's Fish Tank.jpg Lewis And Charlotte Reading a Letter.jpg 459.jpg Lewis and Charlotte at JuiceNet.jpg 293.jpg Lewis And Emma.png Bscap044.jpg Riding For a Fall 09.jpg Riding For a Fall 07.jpg Cleo And Charlotte.png Lewis at Boat.jpg Nate, Lewis and Zane.jpg Clewis.jpg Bscap349.jpg Lewis Talking To Cleo In Moon Pool.jpg Bscap323.jpg Lewis3.jpg Bscap340.jpg S02E20.png Bscap274.jpg Bscap3551.jpg Bscap1159.jpg Charlotte Boasting.jpg Lewis' Birthday.jpg Chewischeek.jpg Seasontwo038.jpg Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg H2O JUST ADD WATER EPISODE 25.jpg Bscap3397.jpg S02E25.png Lewis And Cleo On a Beach.jpg S02E25.jpg 287.jpg Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg S1 BFF's.png Couples.png Normal 003h2o.jpg Season 3 Lewis On Drums.png Lewis and Cleo at the Cafe.jpg Zane, Lewis and Nate.jpg Lewis Meets Bella.jpg Spying Bella.jpg Bscap045.jpg Lewis Getting Strangled.jpg Bscap226.jpg Lewis Dressed Just For Cleo.jpg S03E05.jpg Cleo And Lewis.jpg Kim Close Your Mouth.jpg Lewis Playing Golf.png Lewis And Don Golfing.png Rikki's Birthday.png Lewis Cake.png Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1553962.jpg Cleo & Lewis.jpg Will, Cleo and Lewis are Talking.jpg Lewis Catching Magic Water.jpg Cleo Surprised.jpg Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg Cleo And Lewis Laughing.jpg Cleo & Lewis.png Sertori Wedding.jpg Lewis And Zane.jpg Goodbye Kiss.jpg Hard Goodbye.png Lewis And Cleo At Beach.png Lewis.jpg Lewis Leaving.jpg Lewis Came Back.png Normal bscap454.jpg Cleo And Lewis Together.png Cleo Lewis Together.jpg Graduation Party.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Humans